Haunted
by mojo-licious
Summary: He was prepared to spend an eternity with her in Sereitei but a horrendous incident takes her life. Reborn on earth she enlists in the military. Roles are reversed as Rukia, Hisana & Co invade Sereitei with Ichigo’s help and search for the killer. I&R B
1. Release

**Haunted**

By

Mojo-licious

Chapter One

** Release **

Blood.. the warm liquid coated his hands and dripped down his fingers. Anguished brown eyes gazed into a pair of violet that struggled to remain open. He knew it was inevitable, not even Inoue or the captain of the fourth division could help him now. He was losing her; losing her after all this time.

"I-chi-go."

She was struggling desperately trying to voice her final words, but he couldn't stand hearing her broken voice. The sight of her raw flesh made him wince as he realized how painful it must have been for her to speak, to even call out his name.

'Rukia,' he cried internally. Leaning down he placed his forehead against hers.

"Sshh, Rukia don't strain yourself," he whispered, but he knew better. She would fight him tooth and nail to speak her mind, to tell him what she wanted to. It had been that stubbornness that broke down his walls so many years ago; it had been an annoyance at times and a source of strength during his moments of doubt. Even now despite her weakened state, she pulled the edge of his kimono in defiance refusing to remain silent. She was a Kuchiki after all, he surmised with a small smile. He held her closely as she whispered to him, committing everything about her to his memory. He had promised himself that he wouldn't cry, but her words were ripping him apart. These last few words were sealing their fate. He could feel her reitsu disappearing. Desperately he clung onto her as they shared their final kiss. Just as she closed her eyes he whispered to her, his voice straining. Her chest fell one last time and her eyes closed, her hands falling away from him; her reitsu was gone.

He didn't know how long he had been staring at her. His mind was numb with disbelief as he clung onto her hoping, praying, wishing that somehow she would return to him. His vision blurred as his grip on her tightened.

'Rukia,' he pulled her up, pressing her body against his as he hugged her fiercely.

It wasn't supposed to be this way.. They were meant to be together, after the long wait it was only fair that they unite. His moment of reflection ended as he felt them.

On the edge of his peripheral vision he saw them, felt their familiar reitsu's surround him. Even his sister Karin was there. He ignored them when they called to him.

"She's gone," were the only words he whispered and once again there was silence. A hand was placed on his shoulder and given a small squeeze. He looked up to see Abarai Renji, the sixth division vice captain and Rukia's childhood friend, trying to offer some comfort. If there was anyone who understood his loss, it was Renji as he too had loved the short Shinigami. The said vice captain's eyes widened and Ichigo realized that the man was no longer looking at him, but rather at the person he held.

"Rukia," Renji whispered, causing Ichigo to look down. Brown eyes widened in shock. Rukia's body seemed to be fading.

"RUKIA! RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted frantically as she was disappearing right before his eyes.

The others stood rooted to the spot not really knowing what to do. They had never witnessed this before, normally there was a body to be buried, but this was beyond anything they had seen or heard of.

Desperately he tried to clutch her body and keep her in his arms, but even there he was failing. Her body disappeared in a flash and Ichigo was left clutching the air.

"RUUUKIIIIIIIIAAAAAAA!"

He looked up screaming to the heavens wanting them to know his pain, to know his anger for taking her so completely away from him. His reitsu flared, almost bursting from within him as rage consumed him. He was unaware of those around him, of their struggles to maintain their balance in his presence. He was oblivious to the cries of his sister screaming at him to stop and the others calling to him to control his powers; all he could see was red and all he could feel was rage; he was being consumed by his grief.

'Ichigo.'

He froze. His scowl disappeared and his eyes widened in shock as he had heard her. His powers subsided and he looked up at the skies searching for her. A single feather floated down. Without thinking he reached out and caught it. It was violet and unlike anything he had seen.. He paused in his thoughts realizing that he had indeed seen such a colour.

'Her eyes,' he thought dully.

"Rukia," he whispered clutching onto the small gift while looking up at the clear skies.

'Wait for me,' came the barest of whispers followed by a gentle breeze.

It took him a few moments to understand the meaning of her words and it brought a resurgence of hope within his battered soul. Closing his eyes, he raised his head to the heavens.

"Always," he whispered clutching the feather tightly.

Weakened, he crumpled to the ground and even as the others shuffled to his side, his brown eyes looked at the violet feather in his hand.

'This isn't goodbye,' he thought before succumbing to exhaustion.

* * *

To be Continued... 

Please tell me what you think so far..


	2. Coping

**Haunted**

By

Mojo-licious

Chapter Two

**- Coping -  
**

The winds blew, pushing back his spiky orange hair. Everything was so much more peaceful here. Nestled against the Sakura tree and a soft patch of grass, he lay watching the clear blue skies, revelling in his abode. It was here that he was able to get away from the hustle and bustle of Seireitei.

The area itself harboured nothing of interest to him. There were many grass hills and cherry trees, though pretty, there were other places far more scenic and wondrous, but this held a special place in his heart. Rukia had treasured this spot and when she had seen the stress he was going through as a new captain, she had brought him here despite his protests and made him rest his head on her lap.

Ichigo closed his eyes reminiscing such times; he could almost see her leaning against the tree trunk looking so peaceful with her eyes closed and a feint smile on her lips. He would often sneak glances at her, while pretending to be asleep. He remembered how her lips would curve upwards a little, how the breeze would cause wisps of her hair to dance. Even asleep she had looked so innocent. He never imagined that his time with her would be so short.

"Ich-nii," came a voice. Ichigo peaked an eye open and looked at his younger sister, Karin.

She stood with her arms folded across her chest, a curious look plastered across her face. Her hair had grown out and was tied back in a simple ponytail. She was much taller, reaching almost to his height now, unlike Yuzu who was a head shorter. Out of everyone in his family it was Karin who was the most perceptive, the most aware of his emotions, yet she had always waited for him to come to her and voice his concerns. He would have lost his relationship with his sister a long time ago when they had gotten into a quarrel over her becoming vice captain of the second division; something that would constantly put her life in danger. Ichigo had furiously opposed it, even more so when his father accepted his sister's decision. When he had found out that she had accepted the post despite his protests, things turned worse and the two had a huge fight which threatened to destroy their relationship. Only through Rukia's cunning had they patched up and once they realized they had been tricked, they chased the short shinigami throughout Seireitei. It had been their first joint venture after a month of not speaking to each other.

"Did the old man do something stupid again?" Ichigo asked raising an eyebrow at his sister. He knew exactly why she was here, but didn't want to discuss the matter. Karin's eyes softened slightly. She sighed, her hands falling to the side. Ichigo observed her face; she looked tired and much older.

"Is Soi Fong working you hard?" Ichigo questioned. Karin shook her head and sat down beside him, her eyes gazing at the hills as she spoke.

"No work's fine, she gave me the rest of the day off," Karin stated. Most who didn't know the second division captain thought her to be uptight and rigid, but despite the crude exterior Soi Fong cared; cared about those who worked under her and as Karin observed cared deeply for her 'Yoruichi-sama.'

'A bit too much,' Karin mused for a few moments. Her thoughts shifted as she heard her brother sigh.

"If he sent you"

"Yeah.. he did, but I came here because I wanted to, not because he sent me," Karin interrupted. Ichigo frowned and then sat up, his back rigid against the tree trunk. The quiet solitude and the comfort he had felt moments ago were replaced by agitation and anger.

"So," he spoke, his tone shifting to something more serious and deadly.

She watched him from the corner of her eye and sighed inwardly. Her brother had his mental shields up as though he was ready to go to battle.

"He was just worried, you know," Karin began and glanced at her brother who had his scowl back on. It seemed to be a permanent expression as her brother hardly ever laughed. The most she could ever get out of him was a smirk. She was jarred out of her thoughts when he spoke again.

"I don't know why my lack of a love life is suddenly his business," he growled, angered that his father had set up an actual booth to interview potential shinigami dates for him. Seeing only a handful of women line up didn't bother him much as he would have never considered any of them in the first place. What bothered him was that he had witnessed the humiliating event beside Renji. He and the sixth division vice-captain were discussing something about hollows when they had stumbled upon the stall. Seeing that his father was in charge of the booth, they had enquired what it was for. The red head had burst out laughing and laughed harder when he saw the number of women lining up.

Several words had coursed through Ichigo's mind, 'Loser,' being amongst them. He had yanked his father out of the stall and threatened to beat him an inch away from death. Not wanting to think about it he had left humiliated while his father lay unconscious on top the broken stall. The handful of women had dispersed quickly.

"Ich-nii,"

"Don't say it Karin. I told you before that I'm not interested in anybody else."

Karin sighed nodding her head. She had decided not to push her brother, fifty years had passed since Rukia's death and he still seemed to cling onto the hope that she would return. She watched as he stood up.

"I'll go ahead."

"See you," she whispered, he nodded before his form blurred.

She sighed deeply and leaned against the tree trunk. Rukia had brought her here once and whenever she could, she would come to watch the sunrise.

'Rukia-nee,' the name caused her eyes to tear up. Sniffing she fought with her emotions all the while thinking that Rukia would never want her to be sad; that she would want for her to move on and to help her brother as well. Karin smiled at the thought. Rukia was always thinking of others, she was so different from the other shinigami who were always selfishly promoting themselves.

'I don't know how to help him Rukia-nee,' Karin thought bitterly as she rested her head against the bark and looked up at the Sakura's. She could almost imagine Rukia seated on one of the tree branches grinning down at her while kicking her legs like a little girl. Karin had heard her brother call her a slippery monkey; when questioned, he explained that climbing trees had been one of Rukia's favourite activities. Renji would later add that she did it all the time when they were kids.

"She would find a tall tree, climb it and enjoy the scenery."

Karin remembered the sixth division vice-captains face as he recalled the memory. It was clear to her and mostly to everyone else that he too had loved the short shinigami, though he accepted the fact that she and Ichigo were an item.

Deciding to end her contemplation she got up and dusted herself off. Just as she was about to leave a death butterfly approached her, holding out her finger she soon received word that she was to leave for earth to investigate something.

"No such thing as a day off," she mumbled and quickly flash-stepped towards her division for the details.

* * *

To be Continued... 

Thanks to all who reviewed. Hope you enjoyed this chappie... Yes this is a role reversal fic with a twist..

Next chappie Delirious.. where Karin questions who she sees on earth and investigates further..


	3. Delirious

**Haunted**

By

Mojo-licious

Chapter Three

**- Delirious -**

Dark brown eyes took in the scenery. No matter how many times she stepped into this realm she could never get used to the fact that it had changed so much since her death. Wars had ravaged the earth; evidence of it was the craters and the vast barren lands that couldn't support any life forms. It seemed that the technology that once aided humanity also brought it to its knees by those greedy for power. Cities fell, societies crumbled, and the earth became silent.

"Let's go," a voice commanded and Karin nodded. Pulling on her hooded cloak, she continued alongside Soi Fong into the city that was once called Tokyo. When she was alive, she had read books on the early ages of Europe and entering the city she found Tokyo reminiscent of such a place and time. The failing governments were replaced by those of royal blood and those belonging to ancient nobility were aligned with the reigning kings and queens. Class divisions between nobility and the common man remerged. It was an age of blood, science and magic.

Scanning the crowds Karin searched for one of her informants. He was a pot bellied man who supplied her with the most recent information in exchange for a meal. His usual hangout was near a pub. Walking past the place she found it empty. She paused for a few moments searching the area, but he was no where in sight. Turning back she realized that her captain had continued walking. She hurried off after her and fell a few paces behind.

"Make sure you stay close," Soi Fong whispered loud enough for Karin to hear. In truth the second division captain didn't like walking through such crowded areas. She preferred racing across the rooftops, but that would draw too much attention and Yoruichi had scolded her the last time she had done so. Soi Fong frowned as yet another person bumped into her. They were getting into the more crowded areas of the city, closer towards the shopping districts.

Karin's eyes widened as the crowds started getting bigger. The bright canopied stalls were coming into view selling various goods, from refreshments, trinkets to linen and clothes. As they began passing the side shops she remembered the list of things she needed to purchase. She sighed as she recalled her last Shinigami Women's Association meeting. Matsumoto Rangiku had taken the opportunity of noting a "Few" items. Being younger and less familiar with the buxom sandy blonde she had opened the parchment and found an ongoing list of items for the tenth division vice captain. Thankfully her captain had been present and interjected saying that such extensive shopping lists would not be tolerated. With her captain's restrictions she now had to purchase two items per person, most of which was food. For her family, Yuzu had insisted that she get a dress for her, while her father wanted the latest medical supplies. Her brother had never really wanted anything. Oddly enough he had once asked for a juice box and she always got him a few whenever she visited. She assumed that there was something more to the drink as he seemed miles away whenever he drank one; a silly grin was always plastered across his face. Karin was sure that it had something to do with Rukia.

She was jostled out of her thoughts when she heard a man shouting. She turned towards the sound and saw someone standing above the crowds. By the looks of things the man seemed to be on a high pedestal or a ladder of sorts to acquire such height. He cupped his hands and was screaming something about an arm wrestling match and prize money. Immediately people began to flock towards the booth.

"Taicho, really come on. It's just a boring match," a man stated.

Karin watched as a raven haired man dressed in green military uniform was chasing after someone she couldn't see. She turned her head back towards the disappearing form of her own captain.

"Loosen up a bit Sorata," a voice came causing the shinigami to pause. Her heart lurched as she heard the familiar voice and whipped her head around instantly. Wide brown eyes scanned the crowds in search of the green uniformed man and his companion. She turned back nervously and could still see her own captain who was starting to disappear from view.

Hurriedly she scanned the crowds trying to gain some kind of vantage point. Despite her height, she still couldn't spot the man she had seen earlier. She bit her lip not knowing what to do. Maybe she was hearing things. Whatever her decision she needed to make it quickly. She rushed after the soldier, while trying to think up an excuse for her captain. The crowds around the arm wrestling booth refused to budge as she struggled to get through.

"Sorry, excuse me.. pardon me.. sorry," she whispered trying to get some kind of leeway. There were those who refused to move and others who gave in. Craning her neck, she could see a side profile of the man. He was a head taller than most people and she caught a glimpse of his army badge. Narrowing her eyes she could only see a V. She was about to try and get closer when she felt a hand grip her shoulder hard. Her eyes widened as sweat trickled down the side of her face. The pressure of the grip spoke volumes as she realized that her captain was more than just angry. She turned around and was greeted by a deadly glare, one her captain often used on those she was going to cut down.

"T-taicho... Oh.. I thought I saw you going this way," Karin exclaimed and frowned inwardly as she realized how lame the excuse had sounded. Soi Fong's eyes narrowed causing Karin to chuckle nervously.

"Your reitsu detection could use a little work. Looks like you need more training," the woman stated releasing Karin's shoulder and cracking her knuckles delightfully. Karin could almost see an aura of fire around the woman. After a few more moments of contemptuous glaring Soi Fong turned.

"This time don't wander," Soi Fong stated tersely. Her agitation only increased as she had to fight her way out of the crowds. A frown marred her features and those who caught sight of her face quickly moved aside. From behind Karin could almost see the dark cloud hovering over the second division captains head.

"You think Yoruichi-san will be at the store?" Karin asked innocently, knowing full well what to expect. Soi Fong turned on her immediately.

"OF COURSE!" she announced and then paused, her cheeks tinting as she realized that she had blurted the answer out. She coughed into her hand lightly trying to regain some of her professionalism and nodded to her vice captain.

"We should be there soon," Soi Fong stated and turned back towards the road. She pulled her hood down even further hoping to cover the raging tint in her cheeks.

Kurosaki Karin grinned at her own genius. Shihouin Yoruichi was a calming balm for Karin's irate captain. One need only know how to speak of the previous second division captain to get the proper reaction out of Soi Fong. With her captain's foul mood dispelled, she allowed her mind to slip back to the voice she had heard. She would definitely try to visit her informant tonight and follow up on any possible leads. All she had now was a green military uniformed man with a V on his badge. More information on the man could lead her to the one person she hoped to find. Gazing up at the sky she allowed a small smile to play on her lips. If all went well then her brother's long wait would be over. She only prayed that she wasn't hallucinating.

* * *

To be Continued...

Thank you very much for reviewing It really spurred me to write more, hence the next chappie..

**The Angel Kid:** I'm leaning towards adding Hisana into this.. Still undecided..

**hoty:** Karin didn't have shinigami powers in the manga.. I don't think.. I just made that up. Wanted the whole gang to go to Soul society. Karin could see spirits like her brother so I made her vice-captain. I chose 2nd division because of Soi Fong's ties to Yoruichi who is still on earth, hence the constant visits back and forth. Plus I never liked the previous second division vice captain that much.

The current setting is almost like the Pumpkin Scissors universe but with some elements of magic. Pumpkin Scissors cast will be in this and some of the X cast will be part of Rukia's military team.

Next chappie: military mishap, where Karin continues her investigation and a violet eyed shinigami comes into the picture..


	4. Military Mishap I

**Haunted**

By

Mojo-licious

Chapter Four

**- Military Mishap I -**

Pushing back the strands of hair away from her face, Karin continued walking briskly down the road. It was well past ten and there were still a few people out, each going towards their own destination. She had just managed to get away from Urahara's shop. Despite all the architectural changes happening around it, the shop remained the same as it had been when she was alive. She wondered how such an outdated place could be overlooked. Her brother had once told her not to bother thinking logically when it came to Urahara Kisuke, but rather to accept things as they were for the sake of her sanity just as he had done for his in the past. Though her brother had several dealings with the man and had been trained by him when he was alive, Urahara Kisuke was still a mystery to Ichigo. The previous twelfth division captain was not someone who was easily understood. His motives were hard to figure out, and whenever he gave out information one really had to pay close attention to it, which was why Karin found herself going back to the conversation they had a few hours ago.

They had been discussing the city's progress and the recent slew of hollow attacks when the man, whom her brother referred to as 'Sandal-hat,' spoke.

'Perhaps the hollows have found a jewel worthy of their attention.'

The cryptic message had sent a chill down her spine and the all knowing look he gave her made her nervous for some reason. Yoruichi, who had been downing the Sake that Soi Fong got from Kuukaku, had frowned at him. Even her captain had paused, staring at the man thoughtfully. Before either of them could discuss such a possibility, Urahara had chuckled at their response. The sombre mood quickly dissipated and he was once again shifting through various topics, speaking of Seireitei and the chilly weather. What Karin found odd was that her captain and even Yoruichi seemed to go along with his rambling, neither questioning nor bringing up the topic of the jewel again. Since her captain didn't pry into the matter, she too let it slide. Still the thought of something attracting the hollows bothered her greatly. She shuddered remembering the look he had given her, it was paralyzing and she had thought for a moment that he could truly see through her. It made her feel vulnerable and she had sorely wished that her brother had been there. The thought of her brother eased her mind. She always admired his fearlessness in the face of danger. He was proud, arrogant and bold, a true Kurosaki. Karin's eyelids lowered as the image of her brother was quickly replaced by her father who had his lips pouting out as if preparing to kiss. A mental red X was placed over his tear streaked face.

'So not cool,' she thought trying to shake off his image.

Turning round the corner she was greeted by a familiar figure standing near the pub.

"John," she called out.

"It's been a while little Miss," he grinned. Karin rolled her eyes at the shorter man's greeting.

The night air was rather chilly and her informant was dressed in his usual attire; a pair of beige slacks, brown shoes, a black belt and a scruffy light blue shirt with a well worn brown suede jacket on top. There were dark brown patches at his elbows, a sure sign of the wear and tear of the jacket. A big grin was plastered across his chubby face. That big ole smile had been a rare sight among adults and it was what drew her towards him when she had gotten lost on earth during one of her solo missions. They had struck up a friendship of sorts back then and she had kept in touch whenever she visited.

From her previous conversations with him, Karin had learnt that her friend had no last name and was simply referred to as John. He had risked migrating from the West to the Imperial lands seeking work, when he was captured and placed in a refugee camp. Weeks later he escaped with a few others. After trekking across wastelands and sneaking into distribution trucks that carried rations to the army, he had made it to Tokyo, now known as Traya. The populace was a mash of all nationalities so the fact that he was blonde and had light blue eyes really didn't matter. Traya became his home and he spent his nights out under bridges while doing odd jobs for food during the day. Only recently he had managed to get a steady job enabling him to live in a single room apartment.

Karin smiled at her middle aged friend; the last time she had seen him was when he had a full beard, now he was clean shaven and looked much younger. His hair however was still unruly, reminding her of a shaggy dog. The two shared a few pleasantries before entering the pub. Taking a seat off to the side they chatted for a while and Karin listened intently as her friend rambled on about his new job on the farm fields while chugging down his ale. Karin sipped her red wine casually. Having eaten at the Urahara's place, she ordered a few bread sticks and some cheese, while John ate away at his hearty meal of soup and bread. With her companion busy satiating his hunger, she glanced around the pub noting the various occupants that sat hunched over their soup bowls. At least here there was something on the menu; when she had traveled to other parts and had gone into a place to eat, they had offered her lettuce as no other food was available. The country had gone through a war and had only recently signed a peace treaty with the opposition. Relief to parts was slow, but according to John it was better than nothing.

"Ah nothing hits the spot like a nice cooked meal," John grinned as he pushed aside his empty soup bowl. The warmth of the place added a nice rosy tint to his cheeks; Karin smiled at him and waved to the busty matron.

"Another soup for my friend," she stated and the woman nodded cheerily as she took away the empty bowl.

"You don't have to get me another one," John smiled.

"Someone's got to make sure you eat right," Karin teased causing the older man to chuckle. Another hot bowl of soup was quickly placed in front of the man who ate it at a much slower pace.

"Now what can I do for you little Miss?" John asked. Karin offered him a small smile before proceeding.

"I need some information about the military," Karin began and John's eyebrows rose upwards curiously.

"What kind of information are we talking about?" he asked in a low voice as he leaned in closer towards her.

"Information on someone."

"Oh.." John relaxed a bit and let out a sigh as he shook his head. He caught her perplexed look.

"Sorry.. for a second I thought you wanted something more lucrative," he smiled and ate another spoonful of soup.

"So who is this person?" he asked.

"An acquaintance of sorts; I mean I never really met him, just saw him with a friend of mine and want to know who he is," Karin offered not really wanting to go into the details. John sensing this backed off, he wasn't about to pry into her business and risk losing his free meals.

"Got a name, a division maybe?"

"Is there such a thing as division V?" she asked not understanding the ranking system of the military. John looked thoughtful for a moment.

"No sounds more like the Roman numeral five though. There is such a ranking."

"I think he's in that division. His name," she began and tried desperately to remember the name she had heard.

"Sor something," she stated.

"Got a description of the guy?" John asked needing more details. Finding a guy in the fifth division with the name 'Sor something' wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"He's a little taller than me, short black hair," again Karin found herself coming up short on the details. She sighed realizing that finding a person with such a generic description was impossible and wished she had gotten a better look at the guy. A warm calloused hand was placed on top of hers and given a small squeeze. She looked into the kind blue eyes of her friend.

"I'll do my best to get the info for you," he offered and Karin smiled. A thought suddenly struck her, on a whim she had relayed another name for him to look up.

When the two exited the pub it was well past midnight and the streets were desolate. Luckily the streetlamps were lit shedding some light along the way. Drawing her cloak around her for warmth Karin parted with her friend and made her way back towards Urahara's shop. John had warned her to be careful as there had been rumours of something going around at night. Karin guessed that perhaps a hollow was running loose and kept her senses alert.

An explosion sounded off in the distant causing Karin to look up. Without a second thought she began racing towards the site all the while wondering what type of hollow she would be facing. She could see the fire lighting up the night sky, the heavy smoke rising upwards. A black blur caught her attention and before she could react, the wind was knocked out of her as it pummelled into her. Caught off guard, she went sailing to the side and crashed into what looked like a public library entrance. Her head collided against a railing before her body flew against the wall. Her vision began to blur as she saw something walking towards her. She couldn't make out what it was; only that it had bright red eyes.

Barely conscious, she heard a familiar voice. It sounded so far away. The large shadow turned, its attention focused elsewhere.

She was going in and out of consciousness when she saw what looked like two shadows fighting. Still in a daze, she didn't know how much time had passed as she struggled to keep awake and willed her body to move. Black spots filled her vision and she felt nauseous as someone shook her lightly.

"Hey, you okay?"

The voice was so familiar. Karin felt her eyelids getting heavier. The last thing she saw under the street lamp was a pair of worried violet eyes looking down at her.

* * *

To be Continued...

Special thanks to all who reviewed.. I was so happy that I sat down to type up another chapter.. Thank you for encouraging me. **Also, I would appreciate everyone's thoughts on which division Ichigo should captain: third, fifth or ninth?**

**hao-sama-rawks:** I apologize if my story is rather difficult to understand. I don't like explaining everything in obvious terms. I like to imply and hope I give enough information for you to pick up on such things. In the first chapter I admit didn't give enough information on where Rukia died, but all will be revealed as the story progresses. In the third chapter it was implied that Soi Fong and Karin were in gigai's as they were seen by people and even bumped into them. Also Yoruichi is usually always at Urahara's shop when she's in the real world, so the mention of Yoruichi and the store implies that as well. I hope you continue reading and I thank you kindly for your review.

**OceanShadow:** Technically its more than fifty years. I am counting the earths change from the time Karin died and entered Seireitei, which is much longer than fifty years. Thanks for pointing it out though; I hope others weren't confused by this as well.

**hoyt:** AAHHH So very sorry.. I hate getting a reviewer's name messed up. In this case it didn't turn out so bad. I honestly started cracking up at your statement. Kept me laughing for sometime, thanks greatly for the laughs.. It was reenergizing..

**Sin of Otaku:** Ano.. that's more than one question.. teehee.. Yes the whole gang is in Seireitei. In the second chappie I mentioned that Ichigo is indeed a captain, although I'm still not sure of which division he should lead.

**KittiKat626: **You'll see soon enough grins

**Catho:** Whoops.. thanks for pointing that mistake out..

Next chappie: military mishap II, where Karin recovers and Soi Fong finds out about a violet eyed captain..


	5. Military Mishap II

**Haunted**

By

Mojo-licious

Chapter Five

** Military Mishap II **

Soi Fong raced across the rooftops. She had been patrolling the other side of the city when she had heard something akin to thunder. Seeing no signs of rain, she paused and scanned the skyline. A thin stream of black smoke could be seen in the distance, clear signs of danger and quite possibly a hollow attack. The absence of her gigai gave her more freedom to manoeuvre through the city landscapes. For a few fleeting moments she had felt the reitsu of her vice-captain waver. She cursed as she sped up, flash-stepping at a speed that would have impressed the goddess of flash herself.

When she had finally arrived at the site, she found the place in shambles. There were scorch marks on the ground, rubble strewn across the street, large cracks in the road and copious amounts of blood splattered in different areas. The fight bordered on the super natural as no human could inflict such damage. Her eyes scanned the place for her vice-captain and had instead found a figure standing off to the side, the top half partially hidden in the shadows. At first Soi Fong thought it to be her vice-captain, but the figure's height suggested otherwise. Upon closer inspection, the person was dressed in a slightly tattered black military uniform. A katana was gripped in one hand with a red metallic substance glistening off the blade.

'Blood,' she concluded.

Her eyes narrowed in an effort to see the person's face, but the shadows hid it from view. Absently she wondered if the blood had belonged to her vice-captain. The thought gave her an adrenaline rush but she stopped, remembering that she wasn't supposed to get involved with the earths military. Instead she expelled her energy by searching the premise for Karin. The last trace of her reitsu was here, chances were that she was lying around somewhere unconscious. As she went through the wreckage, she had the odd feeling that she was being watched. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and every now and then Soi Fong found herself checking the unmoving figure on the side.

"Who are you?"

The second division captain froze, realizing that the figure was addressing her. There was something familiar about the voice, but she cast the thought aside as hundreds of others flitted through her mind.

'Impossible... She can actually see me?' she thought. Breaking out of her stupor, she strained her eyes hoping to catch a glimpse of the figure's face. Still the shadows persisted in cloaking the figure.

"I asked you a question."

The tone had shifted from inquisitive to threatening. It had been a dangerous mistake on the figure's part as Soi Fong was never good at dealing with threats. Shifting her stance, she decided that a lesson in etiquette was called for. An image of Yoruichi's disappointed face flashed through her mind causing her to frown instantly. Muttering a few curses she stood watching the figure idly. Karin was no where in sight and her Yoruichi-sama had told her not get involved with the military. With a sigh, she opted to leave as there was nothing here for her. After walking a few paces she heard the sound of metal clattering to the ground and looked back to see the figure crumpled alongside it.

Shouts came from the side and she quickly hid herself in the shadows. Gigai or not, she wasn't going to risk being seen again.

Two officers dressed in green uniform knelt down beside the fallen figure. One was a man with short black hair who was quickly shirking off his long green military coat, while the other, definitely female, was tearing apart the figure's black coat possibly trying to stop the blood flow from whatever injuries the figure had sustained. Straining her ears she could hear the fear in the officer's voices, as they called out to their wounded captain.

"TAICHO!"

"STAY WITH US... TAICHO!"

Their words echoed in the silent night.

For Soi Fong there was really only one person who could evoke such emotions from her.

The sound of screeching tires caught her attention and she watched as a small white van with a red cross stopped beside the wounded captain. Two people dressed in green military garb exited, they each had a white arm band on their left arm bearing a red cross and carried a stretcher. Just as they were about to place the wounded captain onto the stretcher another van appeared, stopping close by. The van was black. Two armed officers dressed in black uniforms appeared and two more dressed similarly, bearing a yellow arm band on their left arm, brought out a stretcher.

Soi Fong watched as the wounded captain was loaded into the black van while the armed officers held back the others refusing them access inside. The black van left as did the white van leaving the male and female officers behind.

Seeing nothing more of interest to her, Soi Fong was about to slip away when she heard yet another voice.

"OYE!! SORATA, ARASHI!"

She watched as a large man emerged from one of the side streets. He was more heavily built, his frame reminding her of Zaraki Kenpachi, the eleventh division captain. The three moved closer to where she was hiding enabling her listen in on their conversation.

"So they took her?" the large man asked and the shorter one nodded.

"How's the girl?" the young female officer questioned.

"She's at taicho's place."

"What? I thought you were going to take her to the hospital," the young woman exclaimed.

"The hospital would've wanted I.D and she didn't have any. Luckily I met taicho's sister on the way. She volunteered to take care of the girl."

The other two nodded at the information.

"That girls lucky to be alive, if taicho wasn't there"

"Kusanagi that's enough," the young woman whispered, her voice tinged with worry.

Soi Fong watched as the tall man named Kusanagi apologized. She took in the details of all three individuals, committing them to memory as they were her only leads. After a few more moments the sombre group departed and Soi Fong followed, needing more information on their captain. It was highly probable that the injured girl they were discussing was none other than her vice-captain, Kurosaki Karin.

* * *

Elsewhere... 

Rising to consciousness, she became aware of her throbbing head. It felt as though someone had opened her skull and was ramming red hot rods into her brain. Karin had never experienced such a thing, but she was sure it would be similar to the pain she was feeling now. Besides the shooting pains in her head, her entire body ached, so much that she couldn't even lift her finger. Her body felt like lead, refusing to move at her command. Everything felt so detached.

Her ears detected another presence in the room as she heard soft whispers. Realizing that she wasn't alone she tried desperately to open her eyes. Ever so slowly she lifted her eyelids.

Her vision was blurry at first, but after several blinks and adjustments she was finally able to see a woman looking down at her with a small smile.

Somewhere in the back of her mind Karin recognized this person. Her brown eyes widened as she gazed at the raven haired woman. There was the trademark wisp of hair coming down the centre of her forehead and her face, though more mature, was all too familiar to her. The only thing that threw Karin off was her eyes. Instead of violet eyes, she was greeted by a pair of bright blue. Still the resemblance was astonishing and Karin couldn't help but wonder if she was dreaming.

"Rukia-nee?" she whispered, her voice sounding hoarse to her ears. She could hear whispers in the background as the woman's blue eyes widened. She felt something prick her arm.

"I am Hisana, Rukia's older sister," came the reply.

'Hisana?' Karin thought, suddenly feeling tired.

"Where?" she asked, forgetting to voice the rest of her question.

"You are safe in our mansion," the woman answered.

"Rukia-nee?" Karin whispered, her eyelids getting heavier.

"Ssh.. sleep for now. My sister will return soon enough," the woman whispered.

The woman's voice was soothing and put her at ease. Karin soon found herself listening to that voice as she lost consciousness.

* * *

To be Continued... 

My sincere thanks to all who reviewed. As always its been great hearing from you guys, it really helps me put out better chapters. I hope you continue reading and continue enjoying this whacked out tale.. Thank you kindly..

**For Ichigo's captaincy**.. I'm leaning more towards the third or fifth division. Shuuhei seems to be a strong character, but Kira and Hinamori seem a little weaker which might be interesting to develop and play against the great Ichigo. Your thoughts are welcome on this issue.

Next chappie: Soi Fong's discovery and Karin learns about nobility and Rukia.. ..

**hoyt (hotty):** Naw the guy from V for Vendetta isn't in this. Nothing like that in this story.. but there will be plenty of other stuff..

**ale **and **Sin of Otaku:** Nope Rukia isn't a guy. Karin just used Sorata to find more information on his division, which in turn would make it easier to find its captain. Remember she doesn't know if Rukia uses the same name or even looks the same as she did when she was alive in Seireitei.

**KittiKat:** You can choose from either, third, fifth, or ninth division for Ichigo to captain.

**OceanShadow:** Hmm.. not sure what Orihime's brothers name is, but this Sorata is a cutie from Clamps X manga.. You don't have to know about X to understand his character, it will all be explained.

**Darkest Illusions: **I was originally thinking of retaining all the captains and giving Ichigo to division 11, but then changed my mind as I wanted there to be a great history between Rukia and Ichigo with most of the occurrences from the manga/anime happening, so in order for that to happen the three captains had to go. Nice idea though.. thanks..

**animelover150:** Hope this update is fast enough for you ... o0

Thanks to all who reviewed.


	6. Meetings

The current setting is almost like the Pumpkin Scissors universe but with some magic. Pumpkin Scissors cast will be in this and some of the X/1999 cast will be part of Rukia's military team.

**Haunted**

By

Mojo-licious

Chapter Six

**- Meetings -  
**

The sun rose bringing forth another day. A pair of gold eyes watched the clear skies from the veranda of Urahara's shop. Soi Fong hadn't returned since last night and neither had her vice captain. The retired special ops captain leaned against a wooden beam, wondering what the two women had been up to. She had an inkling that it had something to do with Kisuke's statement last night. As usual her old friend had used his cunning to get the work he wanted done. She had once called him a 'Puppet Master,' which had earned her bitter cups of tea and burnt meals for the next few days.

'Accident my foot,' she thought remembering that time.

It was obvious she had struck a nerve with her friend and she should have known better, given his history with the higher ups at Seireitei. It was part of the reason he left, part of the reason she left as well and a trust was formed on that mutual understanding of each other. Despite their small discrepancies, they were bound together by their desire to pave their own paths in life. She had sacrificed everything for that freedom and had almost lost Soi Fong in the process.

A small smile crossed her face as she thought about her protégé.

She never really believed in second chances, but was eternally grateful she had received one. Losing Soi Fong would have truly left an ache in her heart she didn't think she could ever get over. The memories and emotions of that time were starting to creep up on her. Feeling the need to distract herself, she decided that a brisk walk through city's more scenic routes would do nicely, at least that was what she would tell Soi Fong if she 'Accidentally' bumped into her along the way; with that in mind she flash-stepped away from the shop.

A pair of eyes watched her from the doorway.

"Taicho, she just stepped out," Tessai stated.

"I see," Urahara replied, before smoking his pipe.

'Old habits die hard,' he mused, a thoughtful grin playing across his face.

* * *

Soi Fong stood glaring at the white monumental building from a rooftop half a kilometre away. The building stood in the centre of a very large estate. To get in, one would have to enter through the main gates which were secured by two sets of guards. The road leading into the military base ran alongside the building and around the corner branching off to various other sections. A large fountain stood in front of the road and was aligned to the centre of the building creating a sense of uniformity, the very foundation of military life. The grassy grounds were neatly cut and a few trees were planted to hinder ones view from outside.

She had been glaring at the same spot for a good half hour. To the casual observer it would seem as though the Special Ops captain was smitten by the building's appearance.

"Like what you see little bee?" a voice whispered into her ear.

The close proximity of the voice threw Soi Fong off balance and she almost went toppling over the edge of the building. Yoruichi's quick reflexes saved her. The older woman's arm encircled her waist, pulling Soi Fong away from the edge and into the safety of her mentor's arms. It took Soi Fong a few moments to catch her breath and a few minutes to realize that she was embracing her 'Yoruichi-sama.'

"Scared you good, huh?" came the teasing voice.

"Yoruichi-sama!" the woman squealed, jumping back from the close contact. The copper skinned woman looked at her protégé with a mischievous grin.

Soi Fong felt her cheeks heat up as she struggled to gain a foothold on her emotions. It had frustrated her to no end that her mentor tended to get the best of her, catching her at times where she wanted to project her more calculated self as evidence of her maturity. Instead she felt she was taking steps back to her childhood when she was skittish and unsure of herself. The embarrassment soon waned into agitation as Soi Fong's mood turned sour.

"Quit doing that," Soi Fong growled turning away from the woman. She wasn't really angry with Yoruichi, but with herself for allowing such slip ups. Her pride had been wounded yet again and it prevented her from reaching out and bridging the gap between them.

Yoruichi placed her hand on Soi Fong's head and leaned in close to her.

"There, there little bee, I was only teasing," she offered, her tone a bit more serious than before. Despite enjoying the contact, Soi Fong shrugged her shoulders, "You never change," she sighed. It had always been this way between them and it always ended with Yoruichi reaching out to her. In a way the second division captain was grateful for these little instances as it reassured her that she wasn't forgotten by her mentor. Perhaps with time she would swallow her pride and reach out as well. For now this was enough.

"I'm guessing you weren't admiring the paint job on that building," Yoruichi stated as her eyes scanned the military base.

Soi Fong watched her for a few moments realizing that it was back to business. She had hoped to have more time to finish her reconnaissance work before she was discovered.

"Little bee?"

The prolonged response time led Yoruichi to believe that something was indeed wrong. She frowned inwardly remembering that she hadn't felt Karin's reitsu.

"Kurosaki Karin is missing," Soi Fong relayed, causing Yoruichi's eyes to widen. She waited for the woman to explain before jumping to conclusions.

Karin wasn't dead, so there was hope in finding her. Soi Fong found that the girl had been taken to some captain's place for treatment and that said captain had seen her without her gigai. A few more things were mentioned, but Yoruichi was already thinking of a solution.

Soi Fong waited patiently for her mentor to respond.

"Looks like we have no choice," Yoruichi whispered.

"No choice in what?" the younger woman asked, her face tinged with worry. She wondered if she would have to inform Kurosaki Ichigo of this. She didn't know him personally, but she had heard enough about him to know that he would come charging in and tear the place apart to find his sister. No one would be able to hold him back, the only person that could, died years ago. She looked up and saw Yoruichi's expectant gaze.

"Huh?"

"I said we're going to enlist in the army," Yoruichi announced. It took Soi Fong a few moments to digest the information.

"WHAT?"

She turned towards her mentor only to find the spot empty. Soi Fong cursed as she flash-stepped to catch up to her.

'Joining the earth's military?' she thought and shook her head. She was already part of one regime, another one was simply out of the question.

"Yoruichi-sama!"

Soi Fong frowned as she heard a chuckle. The younger woman's eyelids lowered as she realized that her mentor thought this to be a delightful game of tag. Narrowing her eyes, she pumped her legs faster in an effort to shorten the rift between them. This was yet another chance to prove just how far she had come in her training.

* * *

At the mansion..

Karin had been lying awake. The medication she was receiving numbed her pain leaving her in a groggy state. A bandage went around her forehead and a few ran up her arms and legs enclosing the special balm for her bruises. She had been dressed in a soft lilac gown and had been tucked into a warm bed. Despite her groggy state and the difficultly she had in finishing her sentences, she was enjoying the company of Rukia's older sister, Hisana, who was currently reading a chapter from a novel done by a famed author of the times. Karin didn't care who it was, the sweet lull of the woman's voice put her at ease, ebbing away all her worries and fears. She was comforted with the knowledge of finding Rukia and had a small smile upon her lips every time she looked at Hisana. The woman had merely smiled in such moments and continued reading.

A loud banging shook Karin from her pleasant state. Her eyes widened as she turned her head towards the door, which burst open a moment later.

"RUKIA ELIZABETH MALVIN!" a voice roared. A blonde woman stood at the doorway dressed in a red shirt and a black skirt. Her face was flushed from exertion and her green eyes blazed as she stomped right over to the bed. With her arms placed on either hip, she leaned down and opened her mouth preparing to shout. She paused, and blinked when she saw that the person lying down was not her youngest sister, but rather someone whom she had never met.

"Who are you?"

Karin heard Hisana sigh.

"Elis didn't the maid inform you of the current situation?" Hisana asked gently.

The fiery blonde paused for a moment placing a finger on her lip thoughtfully.

The maid had started to mention injury and Rukia's room so she had naturally assumed her sister had been injured yet again.

"Elis.." a voice called from the doorway. Karin watched as another raven haired woman entered. Her hair fell a little past her shoulders.

"Honestly you need to pay more attention before you go racing off like that," the woman chastised. The woman's green eyes met Karin's.

"I apologize. My sister can be rather thick headed at times," the woman stated earning a glare from the blonde who stood pouting off to the side.

Karin merely observed the three. The two women who entered bore a resemblance to each other and she guessed they were sisters.

"These are my sisters," Hisana began. She pointed to the raven haired one.

"That's Solis Malvin my older sister, and the rude one"

"Hey," the blonde shot out.

"is Elis Malvin, my younger sister," Hisana finished with a playful smile.

"This is Karin Kurosaki, a friend of Rukia's," Hisana stated. Karin watched as the raven haired woman smiled before welcoming her, while the blonde looked at her curiously before breaking out into a suspicious looking grin.

She caught Hisana and Solis exchanging weary glances before sighing at their sister. For some reason she felt her stomach convulse, perhaps it was a warning sign of sorts. She watched with mild amusement as the older two chastised the younger and soon found herself dozing off.

* * *

To be Continued...

Next chapter:

**THE CAPTAIN: **A week passes as Soi Fong and Yoruichi enlist in the army and meet their captain.. **RUKIA ENTERS THE SCENE FINALLY**

Thanks for the reviews.. Don't have time to address any of them at the moment though.. Just a reminder I'm using the Pumpkin Scissors cast as Rukia's family and the X/1999 cast as Rukia's military group. You don't have to know the anime to know the characters.. all will be explained..

Thank you..


	7. The Captain

Warning this chap of the story is rated **M** for violence.

**Haunted**

By

Mojo-licious

Chapter Seven

** The Captain **

A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she placed the leather bound book on the side-table and turned off the light. She hated being confined to these whitewashed walls. Dull violet eyes trailed down towards her bandaged hand. A frown spread across her lips as fragments of her past came fleeting through her mind, bombarding her with accusations and reminders of the acts she had committed. It was in these moments that the walls she had painstakingly erected, fell, leaving her, an emotional mess.

Painted lips, powdered faces, fashionable dresses and ballroom dances; those were things that a normal seventeen year old noble should be doing. Such was not the case for Rukia Malvin, while her sisters partook in such activities, she abhorred them and made sure to fill her schedule with work. Despite her sisters sorrowful expressions, she plastered on a smile urging them ahead while she hid behind the walls of the military. The mere thought of socializing with such ignorant people annoyed her; to them suffering meant having a bad hair day or not getting the best of something. While they ate and preached their supposed pitiful states to sympathetic ears, there were those on the streets dying of starvation. Only the families of nobles enlisted in the army or the emperor's courts understood the dire situation the country was in, while others paraded their wealth and prided themselves on the luxuries they could afford.

Besides obvious reasons, there were more personal ones which fed on her insecurities. When she was a child, parties had always excited her. It meant getting a new dress and performing in front of an audience. In those days she had meticulously prepared for such events with her mother, by selecting the perfect piece to play or sing and shopping for the right dress. Back then she had been protected from the world beyond the gates of her home. It wasn't until the age of seven, that her world fell apart. She hadn't realized how much she had changed until a year later when she attended a social gathering and found herself unable to share in joys of the elite. When other girls her age showed off their dresses to one another claiming it to be the latest fashion and spoke of the exotic places they had visited, Rukia suddenly found them to be vain and conceited. The way they tried to outdo each other claiming more lineage and wealth over the other, annoyed her. Worse was when she saw the same trend in the adults. Though her sisters wanted her to mingle with other children and gain some semblance of her old self, the affects were quite the opposite as she became more isolated and withdrawn realizing more than ever that she no longer belonged to their world. Her inability to feign ignorance would lead her down a different path. Her father seemed to understand this when she approached him at the age of fourteen to enlist in the army. Despite her sisters vehement protests, he had consented, stating that she had inherited their family's legendary stubborn streak and that irrelevant of his response she would still enlist. Back then she hadn't realized how well her father knew her. He had been right, the call of the army was too strong for her to ignore. She enlisted and graduated the Academy at the age of 15 and had been sent to the front lines. The naivety and innocence left in her battered soul vanished as she witnessed the destructive power of war and the inhumane acts that followed. The frontlines were chaotic; men became beasts and in the struggle for survival all traces of humanity were lost.

Violet eyes closed wanting to forget such horrific events. There were times when she could remember the stench of rotting corpses or hear the cries of those who perished. Leaning against the headboard of her hospital bed she looked outside needing a distraction. The pitter, patter of heavy rainfall beating against the windows thrummed in her ears. She gazed at the blurred scenery while her mind churned with memories of the war. The scenery seemed to melt changing to the battlefield.

The rains pelted her metal helmet as she ran through the muddied fields with an oversized backpack and a large rifle in her hand. Bloodstains and dirt covered her dull green uniform; the few splatters of blood on her face were washed by the torrents of rain. Despite reminding herself about the jarring differences of textbook material to real life experience, nothing could have prepared her for the hell she faced. The rains continued their assault, slowing her pace as the icy pellets numbed her body. Her breaths came out in pants as she rushed for cover alongside her comrades. With every step she could hear the whiz of bullets from riffles and hear the cries of men behind her. Bombs exploded all around her, taking lives and limbs in the process. Fear and the sudden will to live had forced her to sprint faster and pray that she wouldn't step on any landmines. In those moments she wished desperately that she was home with her family. The dull mundane things she had taken for granted were things she missed sorely, a warm shower, the warmth of her bed, clean clothes, proper food. The grounds shook as she ran. Those who were beside her disappeared in an instant; screams filled the air as more bombs hit the ground. An explosion close by sent her body flying off to the side. Bits of shrapnel and rocks in the surrounding area flew at her as she hit the muddied grounds. Her left shoulder and side burned; the hot pain lancing up and down her body as her lungs constricted making it difficult to breathe. Momentarily paralyzed, she struggled for breath and turned on her side. Her lungs expanded and she was finally able to inhale properly. Blurry violet eyes looked to the side and watched as a soldier fell to his knees several feet away. The familiar face of her captain stared back at her, his eyes wide with shock. A wave of bullets punctured his body causing his blood to spurt out with each shot; his body shook from the impact and the top half of his head jolted up before bursting open from several more bullets. He fell forward onto the muddied grounds, his brain dislodged and lying several feet away from his gaping skull.

Something cold and wet jostled her thoughts, forcing her back to reality where she found herself standing at the hospital window. Her arm felt cold and looking down she realized that her black pyjamas sleeve was wet. Confused, she looked around for the source and stared at the large hole in the window. It took several moments for her mind to register what had occurred.

'When did I' her thoughts were interrupted as the door flew open and the lights came on. She winced, blinking several times before adjusting to the lights.

"RUKIA!!" "TAICHO!" "MALVIN-SAN!"

The chorus of voices had her turning to the door as two women stood wearing a worried expression while the third, a short blonde, looked dumbfounded at the broken window.

"Malvin-san your hand?" the worried nurse swiftly flew into action and ran into the bathroom grabbing a towel.

"Rukia-no-baka, were you trying to escape?" the blonde asked throwing an accusing finger at the short captain. Rukia looked at her vice captain dully; Ririn Langarde often jumped to the worst conclusions.

"Malvin-san what happened?" the nurse asked as she inspected the wounds. It didn't look too deep, maybe there wouldn't be a need for stitches. Rukia placed her uninjured hand behind her head and chuckled.

"Sorry I was a bit clumsy. I kinda tripped and fell."

Ririn was unconvinced, she felt that her captain broke open the window to escape and flee on her motorbike which was probably stashed somewhere close by. From there a high speed chase would ensue.

First lieutenant, Kishuu Arashi sighed upon seeing the gleam in her vice captains eyes, it was obvious the nineteen year old noble was lost in her own world plotting god knows what. While Ririn plotted away Arashi observed her captain in silence. The sight of her in good health raised a lot of concerns, it had been a few days since she and Sorata had witnessed her almost on her deathbed. To see her walking about after sustaining such serious injuries was nothing short of a miracle. She paused realizing that it hadn't been a miracle, more like the act of the Science, Magic and Research division at the military. A beeping sound shifted her attention and she watched as her vice captain pulled out a small phone. She could see her captain frown as her vice captain's voice became serious.

Rukia watched as Ririn ended the call and nodded to Arashi. Her violet eyes narrowed, something serious was going on. The nurse sensing Rukia's unease spoke swiftly as she continued disinfecting her hand.

"Malvin-san your wounds are still healing. It would be a huge risk if you left now." The woman looked up noting that none of her words seemed to affect the short captain, who continued watching her subordinates.

"Burjezz-sama told me to mention something about pink feathers. I'm not sure what that means but," the woman paused noticing how pale her patient had gone.

Even Ririn who had been listening intently raised her eyebrow along with Arashi. It wasn't everyday that their captain reacted in such a way.

"Ririn, Arashi.. do your best," Rukia stated with an overly sweet smile and a thumbs up.

"H-hai," the two replied wondering just what the hell their general had done to their captain

As the two left the special wing of the hospital, Ririn was still pondering the meaning behind the pink feather.

"Pink feather?" she whispered, causing Arashi to look at her. She too had been wondering what the whole thing had meant.

"Could it be something perverted?" the shorter of the two whispered, while Arashi shook her head and sighed. Their general, Kanoe Burjezz, was normally a level headed person, but when it came to anything involving their captain, the general's level headedness was somewhat questionable. Arashi shook herself from her musings, such thoughts were not important at the moment. Judging from her vice captains response, she had received orders from their general and she wanted to know what those orders were. Ririn as though sensing her question, spoke.

"Burjezz-sama requested backup. They found 'It' close by." Arashi nodded her head and clenched her fists, they had quite a fight ahead of them.

* * *

Late evening in the hospital room.. 

Rukia slowly awoke to a nagging feeling at the back of her mind. Something was screaming at her to move. Violet eyes opened and stared into a pair of bright red that gleamed in the darkness. Her senses awakened and she sprang to the side in time to avoid a lethal blow. Three sharp claws grazed her side causing her to hiss in pain. With no time to waste she tried to go for the door but was immediately blocked and thrown back against the wall near the window. Part of her back hit the broken window causing shards of glass to fall onto the ground. The thing charged at her and she dived off to the side managing to grab a piece of broken glass in the process. As her attacker lunged forward she rammed the glass into its chest and kicked its head. Momentarily dazed, the thing fell to the side blocking her route to the door. With no other exit, she turned towards the broken window and ran. Her attacker was already up chasing her, its claws slashing at her back leaving a trail of blood in its wake.

* * *

On the military roads... 

'Nice,' Yoruichi thought as she relaxed in the back of the open jeep enjoying the feel of the wind against her skin and the scent of freshly showered grounds. She cracked an eye open and looked to the side, Soi Fong sat stiffly with her arms folded across her chest and a frown marring her features. Yoruichi grinned watching as the younger woman tugged at the sleeves of her green uniform every now and then. It was obvious she detested the clothing.

"Relax," Yoruichi stated, flashing Soi Fong a huge grin, the latter sighed and nodded as though receiving an order. The man in the front passenger side of the jeep caught their exchange and smiled.

"You two will like it in the Pumpkin Scissors division," he stated while the driver of the jeep scoffed.

"Yeah those guys hardly do anything. They just go around giving aid to people."

The other man frowned disapprovingly at his partner.

"Shutup Mickey. They do great work."

"Oye, oye aren't you just saying that because of a certain blonde haired noble taicho. Ehhh Ralph?" the man named Mickey teased.

"Shutup you idiot!" Ralph shot out tersely as his cheeks flushed. His blue eyes narrowed.

"Besides who has a crush on a certain raven haired Malvin-sama?"

The jeep swayed slightly as a flustered Mickey glanced at his partner and growled, muttering several curse words under his breath.

Yoruichi and Soi Fong exchanged glances as they wondered about their new captain and division. One of Yoruichi's contacts had created false identities, which for simplicity's sake were their real names. After completing the necessary tests they had been assigned to the Pumpkin Scissors division of the S.S. III, as it had been one of the few divisions in dire need of assistance. Currently they were being given a tour of the base, their duties starting early the next day.

As the two men in front fought with each other, Yoruichi's senses perked up. Even Soi Fong was on the alert feeling something foreboding as they approached a large white building enclosed by white walls and hidden behind surrounding trees that obscured their view. As they drove beside the walls, the two women tried to scan the area for any danger.

"Ah, that's the hospital," Ralph stated seeing their interest in it.

The sound of glass breaking was heard, followed by the rustle of leaves and the breaking of branches, seconds later a body hit the hood of the jeep, bouncing off. It had taken all of Yoruichi's training to catch the rolling body without losing her own balance. Soi Fong held onto her, pulling her back into her seat as the jeep swerved and came to a skidding halt.

"What the hell just happened?" Mickey shouted as he tried to calm his raging nerves. His hands shook from the shock of it all and Ralph was trying to calm him down. Meanwhile, Yoruichi and Soi Fong gazed down into a pair of familiar violet eyes.

"Rukia?" Yoruichi whispered ever so softly as her gold eyes widened.

* * *

To be Continued... 

Next chapter: Beast

The thing is revealed. Meanwhile a thousand year old tradition occurs and Soul society prepares for their new guests, while Ichigo plans on escaping to earth for a few days.

Phew.. sorry it took so long to update. Sorry I was tooo busy with exams and stuff. This chapter was the hardest for me to write as I was really struggling with how to portray Rukia. Hope I did good, and hopefully this loooong chappie kinda makes up for long wait. Wishing you all a Merry Christmas and a happy new year.

Thanks for all your reviews and support.


	8. Beast

**Haunted**

By

Mojo-licious

Chapter Eight

** Beast **

The jeep sped down the military roads. Ralph was at the wheel, while Mickey sat grimly in the passenger seat lost in his own world. Glancing at the rear view mirror the blonde officer could see the dark thing following them. His heart lurched as red eyes gleamed from the dark cloud. Tearing his eyes away from the rear view mirror he focused on the roads. His orders were to get to the thirteenth division which was located on the other side of the base; there backup would be waiting. The sound of gunfire came from behind.

Yoruichi and Soi Fong held onto the petite captain, keeping her balanced in the back seat of the jeep as she stood firing round after round at the impending darkness that followed them. Despite hitting the thing several times, it never slowed.

"HANG ON!" Ralph shouted; the two women immediately pulled Rukia down onto the seat as the jeep swerved around the corner. Headlights flashed in the opposite direction and Ralph swore as he struggled with the wheel, turning the jeep off to the right. With the speed and the sharp right turn the jeep spun on the road and slammed into a street lamp. The hood of the jeep crumpled against the steel pole. Yoruichi and Soi Fong collided head first into the front seats, their heads reeling from the sudden impact, while Ralph was slumped over unconscious, his head bleeding profusely and Mickey in a similar state as well.

The occupants of the other vehicle remained uninjured, having stopped as the jeep shot past them careening into the streetlight. Seated in front was captain Alice Malvin of the Pumpkin Scissors division. She quickly got out of her vehicle and pointed to her driver.

"Marchis call for backup," she paused seeing the fear on his face as he looked to the side. Her eyes trailed off to the side watching as something hovered over the other jeep. The streetlights enabled the others to see it properly. Alice stood stock still as a dark cloud floated before the other jeep. The cloud took shape revealing something seven feet tall. In an instant the black cloud dispersed revealing the thing. The occupants in the other vehicle gaped at the man beast. It was the only word to describe it as it bore the body of a man but had bluish grey skin and slightly darker colour fur on its arms, back and legs. Its fingers and toes were elongated with sharp nails at the ends. The head bore the face of a beast, a wolf to be precise with bright red eyes. Black pants adorned the bottom half with a tail swishing out at the back as it stood snarling at something or someone in the back of the other jeep. The group watched in shock as a rifle suddenly flew up at its face, followed by a ball of blue energy. The beast swatted the gun but was unprepared for the ball of energy which blinded it. It howled and stumbled back in pain. Alice watched as someone jumped up from the jeep, their eyes connected for a few seconds.

"Rukia!" she cried out, stunned at seeing her younger sister. Seconds later the beast followed the raven haired captain down the road disappearing around the corner. Without a second thought Alice shoved Marchis aside commanding him to get help for the others. Slamming down the accelerator she tore down the street searching for her sister while the officers seated behind her held on for their lives. Marchis frowned and turned to the crumpled jeep. He scratched his head; he could have sworn there were two occupants in the back.

Rukia took the rooftops with the dark thing hot on her tail. Her strength was waning as her blood dripped down her side and back. She cursed and felt guilty for leaving the others behind, but knowing her sister she was sure they would be taken care of. She dived to the side in time to avoid a blow. More slashes had her up in a defensive position. Her hands were tinted blue with her powers. She gritted her teeth wishing she had her katana. Her whole body ached and she was sure there were plenty of bruises from her falls. A fist flew past her defence and hit her on her jaw. Another landed in her gut throwing her back. Blood escaped her lips as she braced herself for the hard ground, it never came. Instead she had been caught and was held securely by someone. Dazed violet eyes registered a pair of gold for the second time.

"Let us handle this," the woman smiled and turned to her partner.

"Soi Fong."

The other woman nodded and Rukia was lowered down. She watched amazed as both women approached the beast without any weapons.

'Baka,' her mind screamed wondering if the two had a death wish. Her eyes widened as she watched the two forms blur.

A fist smashed against the beast's abdomen while another against its head. Yoruichi's eyes widened feeling her bones rattle. It was like smashing her fist against steel. She was sure if it wasn't for her training that her bones would be broken. She cursed inwardly and powered up. Taking down this bastard wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. She nodded to Soi Fong who released her own powers.

"Shinigami!" came a deep voice stunning the women. All eyes watched as the beast raised its head in the air and sniffed a few times. It then looked at the two women, its red eyes burning brightly while its jaws opened revealing sharp canines coated in its saliva. It laughed deeply.

"A noble and her pet. Exquisite."

Soi Fong's cheeks tinted while Yoruichi glared at the beast wondering just what it was. Rukia's eyes widened as she heard the beast talking for the first time. She hadn't thought it was capable of speech but here it was talking to these two women. She stared wondering just what was going on.

Yoruichi folded her arms across her chest and stared coldly at the beast.

"Since you seem to know something about us, mind telling us who the hell you are?" she asked keeping her tone neutral. The beast growled.

"Hollows kill humans, Shinigami kill hollows," its eyes blazed brightly.

"I kill Shinigami," it growled. Yoruichi's eyes widened as the thing came rushing towards her before veering off to the side; she was slow to realize it was heading for Soi Fong.

The beast loomed over Soi Fong in an instant, surprising her with its speed, with no time for anything else she braced herself expecting to be nailed through the heart; instead a warm body collided into her as a beam of blue energy shot out towards the thing.

Rukia grunted feeling claws tear into her shoulder blade penetrating her muscle and shredding it as the claws came out. The pain was excruciating and she gritted her teeth wondering if her shoulder could be healed. Soi Fong fell, cradling the smaller form on top of her. She was still in shock when she heard another voice cry out for everyone to get down. In an instant there were sounds of gunfire. After several minutes the firing stopped. Soi Fong watched as a tall woman walked across the rooftop towards a mass on the ground. In the moonlight she could see a blade raised up and see it swing down cutting through flesh and bone. What threatened her life mere moments ago lay dead. Flicking her blade the woman replaced it back into its sheathe and walked over to her. The street lamps and the moonlight cast shadows across the woman's face making it difficult for the special ops captain to see anything. Raven tresses fell on either side of the woman's face. Reaching out she placed her fingers on Rukia's neck.

"GET A MEDIC NOW!" she commanded. Looking back down the woman addressed the officer beneath her captain.

"Are you alright?" she asked and Soi Fong nodded.

"She took the brunt of it," Soi Fong stated feeling guilty that another had taken her place.

Yoruichi stood off to the side watching as a stretcher was brought out. She had her arms crossed over her chest. Her fingers tightening around her flesh as she pinched herself angrily in an effort to calm down and ease her mind. She had almost lost Soi Fong. If Rukia hadn't acted, Soi Fong's life would have ended tonight. Despite knowing the risks it was still a very disturbing to know that someone close to her could have died because she was too slow.

"Yoruichi-sama," a familiar voice called interrupting the older woman's thoughts. Yoruichi nodded to Soi Fong refraining from any physical contact as her own body quivered.

'So close,' the thought churned in her mind. Soi Fong mistook her reaction for disappointment and berated herself inwardly.

"You two come this way, the general wants to see you," someone called and Yoruichi nodded. Soon the two climbed into a jeep and were driven off towards the thirteenth division.

* * *

Thirteenth division H.Q. General's Office... 

Kanoe Burjezz sighed as she sank into her leather chair. She had just finished meeting with Rukia's older sister, captain Alice Malvin. Rumours about Alice being the timid and shy type flew out the window as the blonde had barged into her office demanding to know where her sister was. The legendary stubborn streak rumoured in their family seemed true as Alice was unrelenting in her pursuit of information. It had taken all of Kanoe's skills to get Alice to back off; promising that Rukia would be returned home soon with some time off.

She bit her lip as her thoughts shifted to Rukia Malvin. She had just come from S.M.R division where Rukia had been submerged in yet another healing pod. There were concerns with the safety of using a healing pod so soon and more concerns with the right shoulder injury. With the threat of Rukia's right arm being rendered useless, she had authorized the emergency use of the pod. Now as she thought about it she wondered if it was the right decision. Rukia was among the few who had used the pod and survived, yet continued use of it had dire consequences, both of which would end the short captain's career and quite possibly her life.

A knock on the door caused the general to stiffen.

"Enter," she stated, glad for the distraction. As her younger sister entered followed by two officers Kanoe's senses detected another presence.

Yoruichi and Soi Fong entered the lavishly decorated office. A Persian rug was on the ground and a lounging area sat off to the side with a small glass table and a cabinet close by. On the other side stood a bookshelf littered with books, various trophies and such. Beautifully framed photographs lined the walls and in the centre stood a large mahogany desk with two leather seats on one side and another on the other side. This was nothing compared to the offices at Seireitei Soi Fong mused.

"Glad you like the place," a sexy voice interrupted causing both women to look forward. Soi Fong's jaw would have dropped if not for all the training she had done keeping her emotions in check. The woman seated on the edge of the table was drop dead gorgeous. Even Yoruichi had a hard time keeping her eyes off the woman.

Hinata Burjezz stood off to the side watching as yet two more people seemed drawn towards her sister. She really couldn't blame them, Kanoe was a sensual being. She recalled many a time when they had walked down the corridors, both men and women alike had turned to look at her older sister. Besides brains, Kanoe was graced with generous assets and a drop dead gorgeous figure. With voluptuous curves and long silky raven locks to compliment her perfect face, she was every officer's fantasy woman. Dressed in a knee high black military skirt, a white shirt, a traditional shorter military jacket and sexy black heels, she was a sight to behold. Her lips were painted a wonderful shade of red, as were her nails. She was often referred to as a Siren, whose beauty called out to those around before plunging them to their deaths. In some cases the title had been befitting as Kanoe was ruthless in her dealings thinking solely of her own division and plowing through others to obtain funds, arms and assignments to keep her division useful and efficient. She cared for one thing and that was the needs of her division, to her nothing else mattered.

Hinata watched as her sister stood, a small frown gracing her lips. She picked up a letter opener and swiftly threw the thing at the wall.

"Nee-san!" Hinata shouted, while she and the others watched as the wall beside the letter opener bulged. An arm came through followed by a body and soon a man dressed in green military uniform similar to Yoruichi's and Soi Fong's stood. His brown hair fell into his eyes as he stood before the general while she eyed him curiously.

"Remind your general that curiosity killed the cat," Kanoe stated, her voice becoming cold and deadly, as her hazel eyes narrowed. The comment caused Yoruichi to look up wondering for a moment if Kanoe knew about her other form. Seeing the general staring at the brown haired officer sedated her worries. The man bowed and left; Soi Fong watched him leave. Upon seeing the man's powers she now understood why she had been advised not to get involved with the military. Hinata shook her head wondering how many more times the tenth division general would send his goons to spy on her sister.

Pinching the bridge of her nose Kanoe contemplated the possibility of stomping on the moronic tenth division general. She sighed thinking it to be too much of a nuisance.

"Nee-san," Hinata called and Kanoe nodded.

"So getting back to business. My sister already debriefed you on our current situation," she stated and went around to her seat. Picking up a folder she read the recruits names and ages, Shihouin Yoruichi age 22 and Soi Fong age 20. They had several years of experience at a few other military bases.

"Shihouin Yoruichi, Soi Fong," Kanoe spoke earning their attention instantly. She placed the folder down having read enough. These two had proved themselves worthy in her eyes having tried to protect Rukia. She had authorization to enroll officers she felt worthy enough to join her force.

"What division are you both enrolled in?" Kanoe asked.

"Pumpkin Scissors division," Yoruichi and Soi Fong stated, while Kanoe felt an oncoming headache.

'Of all the divisions,' she thought frowning.

She folded her arms across her chest and leaned back in her chair contemplating whether or not to recruit these two. She certainly didn't want to butt heads with Alice Malvin any time soon. She had to be diplomatic about the whole thing; after pondering the situation for a few more moments, she leaned forward, her hazel eyes focused on each of the women.

"Well I'm changing your division. From now on you're part of the thirteenth division Wolf Brigade, under captain Rukia Malvin of the sixth squad."

Yoruichi and Soi Fong exchanged glances before nodding their heads. Kanoe leaned back in her chair and smiled at her genius.

"Your first assignment will be guarding Rukia. You are to make sure that she does not leave her home until she's received consent from the nurse to do so."

"Hai."

"Oh you can use force if necessary; I recommend binding her as it's often the best solution," Kanoe offered with a crooked smile and a far off look that caused Yoruichi and Soi Fong to raise their eyebrows, while Hinata frowned.

"That's all for now. Lieutenant Brooker will show you to your quarters, go get some rest," Kanoe stated. Yoruichi and Soi Fong stood up, saluted, and left the room following a young man who was waiting outside for them. Hinata shook her platinum locks and shut the door. She approached her sister and sat on the edge of the large desk.

"Rukia's not going to like this one bit," Hinata voiced and Kanoe sighed as she nodded.

"Well its either this or me chaining her to the bed," Kanoe replied. Hinata watched her sister for a few moments and nodded. If there was one thing about Rukia, it was that she was too stubborn to stay put.

"Besides it's a good way to test the new recruits." Kanoe added with a sly grin and Hinata sighed at her sister's cunning.

* * *

Late night at the edge of the town Traya.. 

He felt it as soon as he stepped onto the barren lands. Something within his soul quivered and he paused clutching his heart.

'What the hell was that?' he wondered as he caught back his breath. His brown eyes looked down at the blurred city as though searching for something. He was starting to get a headache from the blurred images and wondered just what was wrong with his eyesight. Smacking himself internally he took off his thick spectacles and scanned the area. With a sigh he replaced his spectacles and adjusted his long brown hair. Absently he wondered how Ikkaku would react to the loss of his precious wig. He shook his head at his genius. Rukia would have been thoroughly impressed at how he had written an order to a supposed Himada Ichin to be sent to earth. He had almost been caught at the gate but was let through as a ruckus occurred and the guards had to close the doors preventing others from escaping. Sure there would be hell to pay when he returned but he had needed to escape from all the commotion. With a weary sigh he trudged forward going to a small place he had gotten years ago to keep his sanity.

* * *

Elsewhere a pair of violet eyes opened sensing the call of another. The heart monitor beeped incessantly sending scientists of the S.M.R division scrambling for solutions. Emergency buttons were hit as alarms sounded off. The beeping slowed in a matter of minutes, going back to its normal pace as violet eyes closed leaving behind a group of baffled scientists. 

In her mind, she could see someone's silhouette. He was tall and had broad shoulders. He stood with something large strapped to his back, his short hair fluttering in the breeze.

'Who?' she wondered, feeling he was somehow important to her. She felt herself falling, slipping further into the darkness as she lost all consciousness.

* * *

To be Continued... 

Next chapter: Bunnies and drugs

Rukia returns home to heal and meets Karen who pales at the sight of Soi Fong. Chaos ensues as Rukia's sensei visits. Rukia gets an overdose of medication turning the Malvin house upside down. Meanwhile Ichigo pays a visit to Urahara's shop hoping to see his sister while things get chaotic at soul society as a certain vice captain searches for their orange haired captain.

Thanks OceanShadow for the recent review..

Hope you enjoyed


End file.
